Getting Involved
by welovelea1
Summary: Finn and Rachel are attracted to each other, the one thing in their way...other people.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't been writing for a while but I'm back, hopefully! Here is the introductory chapter for my new story that I am writing. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! Happy reading! **_

Finn and Rachel are attracted to each other, the one thing in their way...other people.

Finn and Rachel are both in their senior year of high school and have a not so secret crush on each other. They are close friends, some would say too close but they still insist they are "just friends".

We take this story back to the start of senior year; the first time Finn and Rachel actually met.

"Students! Thank you all for taking part in the McKinley High seniors dress up day. I appreciate that you are not too risky with the costume choice. And please keep them that way." Everyone snickered catching glances with one another around the auditorium before being excused to first period, but not before the cheerios disappeared to the bathroom.

The morning had dragged for Finn Hudson- cowboy for the day. He had computer engineering and he really just couldn't be bothered listening to Mrs. Davidson's drowning voice as she mostly talked about herself and how 'successful' she was, even when she was stuck teaching at McKinley, Finn thought. She was one of those teachers who had been here for years and was so set on trying to make changes that she knew wouldn't happen. Finn was literally clock watching waiting to leave and meet up with his friends in the senior social area that he didn't realize he was spinning in his chair and accidently kicked, Latina cheerio Santana Lopez. Santana was basically the biggest bitch at McKinley high; she was smart, beautiful and one of those girls that everyone knew and liked but you also didn't want to get on the wrong side of her.

"Watch it Hudson" she joked. Santana always had a soft spot for Finn; she'd known him since she was six when Finn's mom Carole became a child minder and looked after her after school so they became like family. "You okay Finn?"

He didn't even get chance to answer before the bell rang and the class piled out of the room, him included.

!

Rachel Berry was probably the only seventeen year old who didn't want to leave McKinley. High school had been good to Rachel; yes she wasn't straight A's but she was very clever; she got on well with everyone but she was determined which could get her into trouble and fall outs with others. It was Friday afternoon which meant a free study period, and her only real friend in this free was Santana, but she had others such as Chloe Jayne, a small pretty, brunette girl who Rachel had known since junior year and Ellinor Hastings, a tall sporty auburn girl who she was getting friendly with there too. Rachel decided that this free she had no work to do. She'd completed all essays set so she got to lounge about with the rest and laugh, take pictures of others in their costumes. What Rachel didn't realize was that a certain tall handsome, 6'3 quarterback was watching her from the other side of the sofa.

!

"San" Finn said elbowing her from the speakers "San"

"Huh" She replied sleepily looking up from her phone

"Who's that?" Finn whispered looking directly at the brunette beauty.

"Oh, Rachel?"

"Rachel"

Santana looked at Finn worriedly, yes she was friends with both of them but she also knew that both of them have had their share of heartbreaks and didn't want to see either of them get hurt. She also knew what Finn was like. Finn was recently at a rough patch with his girlfriend Holly. Holly didn't go to McKinley which constantly made Finn worry what she was up to, she was always so distant and he knew that now they weren't together anymore; well they were but weren't together - together anymore.

Ellinor and Rachel were laughing at laying around until she spotted Finn Hudson looking directly at them, which she was confused about. Everyone knew Finn Hudson, but Finn Hudson didn't know her. 'Maybe he knows Ellie' she thought to which she heard Ellie laugh over to Finn, Puck and Santana. 'Yeah, definitely it' Rachel thought.

To her surprise Finn whipped out his phone and took a picture of the two of them, her and Ellie, she didn't know Finn, yes she had him on Facebook but everyone had everyone on Facebook. Rachel just smiled, catching his eye with hers until she turned away.

Rachel Berry was scared. And she didn't know why. Maybe it was his amber eyes that bored into hers. Just then her phone buzzed indicating a notification, "Rachel Berry was tagged in a photo". She clicked on the little '1' seeing that a picture of her and Ellie, the one Finn had taken was posted with the caption 'The Cowgirl and the Indian'. With a glance up she saw the cutest little half smirk she had ever seen on the comforting face of Finn Hudson.

One thing was for certain Finn Hudson had made an impression on one Rachel Berry, and she may had done the same too.

_**So what did you think? Please please review and let me know. I'll try and update quicker than Teach :)**_

_**xoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys:) I'm so sorry It took a little over a week to update its been my deadlines but I'm starting to write the next chapter today aswell :D Please Let me know what you think.**_

Phone numbers and twitter.

It had been a week since Rachel had met Finn. Things were completely normal, he had his friends and she had hers, but they both seemed to enjoy the frees they had together a little more. Friday had rolled around again and looking back over the week Rachel Berry had seen a little more of Finn, and she liked it. On Tuesday, Rachel, Ellinor and Chloe all sat on the sofa that was pushed up against another, with Finn, Puck and Sam propped up against them. As Rachel and Sam were friends from English and Chemistry they were talking about the assignment when Finn decided to join in. The group decided to turn around and join each other to which Finn and Rachel were talking for what seemed like hours but were only few minutes at a time. It was comfortable and sweet and they both were starting to feel the connection.

That night Finn commented on Rachel's Facebook status.

Over the next couple days looks were shared between the pair when passed in the hallways and a couple more status commenting later and a full conversation was shared over twitter and Rach was beginning to see why everyone loved the quarterback so much. A week later, it was the same free that Rachel and Finn had met a week ago and Rachel had fallen asleep.

"Rach? Rach?" Brittany and Quinn, two of Rachel's closest friends, asked when returning from their lesson "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry" she said yawning, sitting up to allow space for the others.

"How was your free?" Tina asked plopping down besides them. Just as she asked Finn turned around noticing her. Rachel smiled the biggest smile she had ever thought possible as Finn walked towards her.

"Rachel" he said approaching her

Rachel POV;

"y-yeah?" I stuttered, finally standing up and meeting him half way completely ignoring Tina's question.

"Were you just in here?" Finn asked walking closer before stopping right in front of her. _Breathe Rach! _I nodded before turning around looking at the girls behind me. "Aw, If I had known I would have come sat with you-"

"FINN! You coming?" Puck yelled cutting him off from the other side of the room, Finn replied 'yeah' before turning back to me and lightly brushing his hand against mine.

"I'm sorry Rach, Im nipping out but I'll be quick so I can see you before lesson yeah?" I looked at him and then down to his hand which was still pressed up against mine.

"O-Okay" I finally replied before watching him walk away and me taking my seat back next to Britt. To which all girls had the same expression on their faces. Confusion.

"Since when did you get so buddy buddy with him eh?" Mercedes asked

"What do you mean? We just talk sometimes. He's in my free" I answered trying to move on from the subject.

"Really?" I nodded, sipping my coffee, the last thing I needed was my friends butting in in something that could be nothing.

"Ok!" Quinn said pretty quick "I'm seeing Tom tonight" she said. I'm was so glad she changed the subject but now hearing about her and her new boyfriend was actually making me think of Finn. His deep hazel eyes, tall frame, everything. _' Stop it Rachel! Guys don't matter'_

Lunch went a lot quicker than Rachel wanted and she still hadn't seen Finn return. "Rachel, you ready for theatre design?" Britt asked

"Y-yeah coming Britt." Disappointment must have shown all over my face. I wanted to see Finn, I thought he wanted to see me too until a tap on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Rach!" It was him.

"Oh hey Finn, I didn't see you there" _Try to be cool Rachel, Try to be cool _"Did you wanna ask me something?" I smiled.

"Erm yeah" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand before looking back down to me. "Could I erm, maybe have your number? So we could talk or something?"

_Finn Hudson wanted my number! My number!_ I turned around and noticed my friends had left

"Yeah sure" he passed me his phone and I tapped my number in, handing his phone back smiling.

"Thanks, I'll text you" with that we both smiled before I ran off to my lesson. Within 2 minutes of getting there my phone vibrated. _'Hey It's Finn :) x'._ Trying to hide my smile I wrote my reply and hiding my phone in my coat. _Things could try and stay secret for a little longer._

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

It was now Saturday which meant the girls and I were going to Tina's for a film night. So far we'd watch M' Rouge and now West Side Story, Santana complaining lightly that she hated it until she started singing along to 'America' and winking over to us. We were eating pop tarts and joking about who would win X-Factor USA when my phone lit up. It was Finn.

_Finn H: Hey Rachel, How's your day been? Sorry I thought I had sent this when I got home from work but obviously didn't hehe! Xx _

I looked around the room and couldn't help the smile from spreading across my face before picking it up.

_Hey Finn :) It's been good thank you, at Tina's having a film night. Haha its ok. How was work and your day? R xx_

Almost instantly he replied:

_Finn H: I'm glad you've had a good day Rach! I hope you are having a good time. Work wasn't too bad it was quite but I am glad to be home :) xxx_

_Thank you, Yeah its good thanks nice to not think about school and rehearsals for a while. I'm glad it wasn't too bad at least now you can relax :) xxx_

"Who are you talking too? We're all here" Quinn asked with a smile gaining everyone's attention.

"Erm, just Finn. He just texted me" I answered, Quinn was not going to intimidate me.

Everyone smiled except Q who said "Rach I'm just looking out for you. He's got a reputation; he is the quarterback you know? Just be careful"

"I know" I started then holding my tongue. Just then Tina nudged me "What happened to Jesse?" she asked as she'd been away over the summer. I explained how Jesse was just using me to beat us at Regionals but that I am completely over him.

That night I knew I should try and keep Finn and I private.

_**So what did you think? **_

_**Please PLEASE REVIEW! :D It inspires me.**_

_**Love to all**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for the wait but here is chapter 3, it's not my favorite but I'm excited for the next one! Its already planned just needs to be written :D**_

_**Hope you like and please review :D**_

This friendship. Me and Finn, Finn and I what can I say its different. I like being around him. Talking to him really does make my day. Its weird I never once thought that I Rachel Berry would be such good friends with Finn Hudson, but I like it. I really like it. We both know that if this gets out that we talk that most people are not going to like it. But I think that he doesn't care. I certainly dont care what others at McKinley High think of me, thats for sure. I get it all the time anyway with glee club.

The thing now is I think I like him. And the strangest thing is I think he likes me too. We text every day without fail and now he's even using words such as "beautiful" which is a different territory completely, ive never been called beautiful by anyone but my friends and my dads. The good thing is…no one knows how I feel.

"Hey Rach"

"Hey Finn" I say smiling as he approaches me in our free time lesson. "Come Sit" I say tapping the space next to me.

He sits down so that his thigh touches mine. "Your last day eh? You excited to go to New York?"

"Yeah, yeahh i cant wait" I say a little nervous but excited. New York is going to be amazing , im going away to look at colleges for a week with my dads. "It's going to be so weird when we leave here"

"Yeah. I'm with you there." He says before leaning close to me and whispering "If Im honest I'm really going to miss you next week" he said looking down slightly before back at my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Finn. I really am"

"But eh your back for the senior/ junior Christmas prom right?" he said studying my face, with something in his eyes ive never seen before.

"Yeah im back for that. Im really excited. And i couldn't care less last year" I say looking back at him, before Santana leans over the sofa behind us;

"Finocence! O- Oh whats going on here? Am I interrupting something?" San winks and I blush looking down.

"Erm n-no, whats up San?" He answers looking annoyed and sending me an apologetic look getting up and moving over to her before whispering "I'll be right back".

Leaning back I close my eyes enjoying listening to the surroundings around me; I say surroundings but i mean the stereo and the different groups of conversations going on while im waiting for Finn.

"Boo!" Interrupts Ellinor making me jump out of my skin.

"El! Don't do that" I laugh feeling my heartbeat slow down back to normal.

"Sorry Rachel! Anyway... Looks like someone likes you eh?" She smiles nudging me with her elbow.

I laugh it off "No just friends" I say glancing over my shoulder following Ellie's eyes to Finn's who was looking bored sat on the floor looking at San's computer.

"Seriously Rach seriously! If you called his name he would be over like a lapdog." I laughed as I heard Finn say "_Is that it now San, I was in the middle of something over there?"_

Within the next few minutes Finn was back and Ellie was gone and we were back to out easy simple conversations that we usually have. The next thing i knew was I was waking up. My head was on Finn's shoulder and my friend Brittany was stood in front of us.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.

That night i was packing. Yes it was the night before i was going to New York, and im usually not like this but, I dont know, I guess I have just been busy.

I was excited. Very excited. This is me. New York is my city! But I couldn't help but think about how even though im only going for a week, how much I am going to miss my friends. And yes I mean my friends...and Finn of course, he's my friend too.

Folding her last skirt and placing it in the little pink suitcase, the phone vibrated:

Finn H: Hey little Berry, How's packing going? Xxxx

Smiling she typed out a response

Me: It's going great, just finishing now. Thank you for asking. I'm very excited :) xxxx

The rest of the evening Finn and Rachel were nonstop. Talking, joking, Smiling and of course messing around, until it got to half past midnight and Rachel had to wake up in five hours so the conversations starting coming to an end.

Finn: Rach, I know you have to go to sleep but I want to say that I'm really going to miss you this week. Please hurry back (once you've gone) :) xxxx

Rachel smiled she really didn't know if Finn was just friendly with her but she knew that what she felt for him was anything but strictly friends.

Me: Aw Finn! I'm really going to miss you too! I am. I'll be back before you know it :) xxxx

Finn: Ok Rae, hurry back! Have a great time! Enjoy yourself, Finn :*

A ':*' Rachel was smiling loads. Something so simple and have such an impact on someone else. Oh Finn. Beautiful Finn.

Rachel: Thank you I will! :) I best get to sleep night Finn :* xxx

!.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!. !.!.!.

New york was amazing! I found the PERFECT college; NYADA. It had everything for me, my chance to actually be on broadway! My voice, even as perfect now, will be immaculate with the top voice trainers. Let's just say I can't wait till the fall.

But right now I am also loving being in high school.

_**Sorry the chapter was small, I promise the next will be longer. The next one is the ball :D FINCHELNESS TO COME ;) **_

_**Please please review and let me know about this chapter and what you guys think will happen next**_

_**Its my inspiration**_

_**xoxox**_


End file.
